Aberrational Interlude
by iffulovedme
Summary: Sebastian/Grell. It's a rainy day and Grell wants to learn how to make tea. WHo better to learn from than Sebastian? However, the demon butler has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Grell took a deep breath. He could do this. Before he could knock on the door of the Phantomhive study, it opened seemingly of its own accord. Sebastian's face appeared at the door.

"How may I help you?"

Grell felt slightly disconcerted. He coughed into his fist before speaking loudly. "Mr. Phantomhive, if I could just have a moment of Sebastian's time…"

Sebastian moved aside as a dark haired youth came to the door. Ciel looked at Grell, intelligent cobalt eyes assessing. Grell offered a weak smile in turn.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you…" Grell gave a quick bow to show his deference. "But I was wondering if Sebastian could show me how to make tea? I mean I know how, it's just…" Grell looked down at his shoes.

"I can never get it right. It's either too cold or too hot or…something."  
Sebastian beamed. "Of course." He turned to Ciel. "That is, if the Young Master permits…?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He raised his chin expectantly and Sebastian bent to kiss him swiftly. Ciel gripped his butler's shoulders and hummed in satisfaction.

Grell felt his face heat up, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. "Uh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel pushed Sebastian away after a moment with a slender hand. His cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and his eyes twinkled brighter than ever. "Go. It's raining right now so you can do what you like. Once the rain has stopped…" He looked pointedly at his trusted butler. "You know where to find me." With that, he spun on his heel and disappeared into his study.

Sebastian moved into the hallway with Grell as the door clicked shut behind him. He strode purposefully down the hall with Grell trailing behind him, words trying and failing to come out of his mouth.  
They entered a room with a wooden floor and high glass windows. Outside the rain hit the panes softly before melted into one another. Shelves of books lined the walls on either side of them, couches assembled in a semicircle in the center of the room.

Grell's confusion spurred him to speak. "This is…the library." His brow furrowed. "But wouldn't the kitchen be a more appropriate place?"

Sebastian hid a smile. "First you read. Then practice."

He moved among the shelves to their left, checking the tittles. Grell wondered just how many smiles Sebastian had.

Sebastian waved a hand. "Sit."

Grell sat down on one of the couches.

Sebastian selected three leather bound books and gave them to Grell with a smile. He tapped the book on top with a finger.

"This is the beginners guide to the art of tea making. It comes highly recommended but lacks a chapter on sugar content. Truly unforgiveable. Now, of course the ratio of sugar to tea varies depending on the person. I usually put in three sugar cubes to start. I stir it seven times clock-wise, let it settle for ten seconds, then stir it seven times counter clock-wise. By that time, the tea should be perfect." Sebastian's smile was winsome.  
Grell didn't think he could remember it. His thoughts were still on that kiss.

"You're still thinking about the kiss," Sebastian commented dryly.  
"I'm not…" Grell objected halfheartedly.

"Butlers must not lie," Sebastian told him sternly. "Masters cannot trust butlers who lie."

"Yes…" Grell cringed. The next words escaped without warning. "Are you and the Earl…?"

Sebastian smiled cryptically. "We have a complicated relationship. As you know, the Young Master has a fiancé. But the Young Master has other needs that only I can fulfill."

Sebastian saved him the trouble of asking. His obsidian eyes gleamed. "He likes being penetrated. Is something the matter?" Sebastian paused, seeing the stunned expression on Grell's face. "It's important not to be distracted. If I kissed you, would you be able to focus on tea?"

"Please." Grell couldn't look Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian frowned slightly, thinking. "Young Master wouldn't want me to kiss you, but we can do something else."

Sebastian took one end of the ribbon that bound Grell's hair and pulled. Red hair fell limply to Grell's narrow shoulders. Next, Sebastian carefully whisked off Grell's glasses. Grell protested that he couldn't see and was ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stand."

Sebastian chuckled darkly and a moment later Grell's pants and underwear were at his feet.

Everything about Sebastian, from his voice to his mannerisms to his appearance, screamed perfect control. Grell shivered; he was about to see a tiny bit of the wildness.

Sebastian pushed him back down into a sitting position on the couch. Grell spread his knees, one hand covering his eyes. Sebastian knelt on the floor. Grell noticed that the hands stroking him were unexpectedly warm as they stroked him. Grell had imagined they'd be cold as marble.

"The Young Master was right." Sebastian paused, his voice innocent. "You are a natural redhead."

Grell's arched into the touch, painfully aware of the whimpers coming from him. His hand dropped to his side and his head dipped back, scarlet locks spilling across the back of the couch. He stared at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, trying not to reach the edge too quickly. The demon butler lazily moved his hand up and down the shaft, squeezing every few seconds.

Then suddenly Sebastian swallowed him whole. Grell experienced a sweet, torturous combination of wetness and heat. Sebastian started to hum and the vibrations made the red head see nirvana. Sebastian's tongue flicked the large vein and Grell groaned appreciatively.

Sensing Grell was close, Sebastian drew back. Ciel would never forgive him if he swallowed. Grell was overcome by a vague sense of regret and a much deeper, subtler anger. He almost directed Sebastian's head to force him to swallow, but he stopped himself. It would be very un-Grell like. His alter-ego could not come out or show in any way possible. Not yet.

Grell's body jerked and shuddered as opaque droplets spurted forth, landing on Grell's pale thigh. Sebastian handed Grell a handkerchief, a smiling playing about his lips.

"What about you?" Grell asked, his heart not yet settled.

Shaking his head in the negative, Sebastian blinked. Ciel was calling him. He rose gracefully into a standing position. Sebastian touched his hand, the intricate pattern suddenly luminescent. He closed his eyes. Ciel was in his study, wanting to go over Jack the Ripper candidates.

So Sebastian left Grell with instructions to go the kitchen and to try making the tea. On his way to Ciel's study, he thought about the look in Grell's eyes when Sebastian had not swallowed. He'd looked ready to bite Sebastian. There was something off about Grell but Sebastian wasn't concerned. There was still time.

Grell stood up slowly and refastened his pants. He and Sebastian hadn't kissed. Sebastian probably thought he was a pathetic human, undeserving of a kiss. Grell knew that would change.

But if they had, Grell was willing to bet there would have been sparks and the delicious, coppery taste of blood. Sebastian seriously needed to stop acting so righteous. He smiled at his reflection in the window. Together, the world would bleed. There was crazed look in Grell's eyes, but then it vanished.

~Fin


End file.
